itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Stafford Lannister
Stafford Lannister is the first-born son of Ellyn Lannister and Damon Brax. Born in 355, he and five and twenty years of age. Stafford is heir to Casterly Rock, married to Elyana Martell, whom he has two children with, Loren and Rosamund, aged four and two respectively. He has five siblings, two brother and three sisters: Kevan Lannister, Tybolt Lannister, Martesse Lannister, Meredyth Lannister and Myrcella Lannister. History Born to Ellyn Lannister and Damon Brax as their first son, and heir to Casterly Rock. From his birth, he saw little of his mother, with Damon having Stafford taught by the Master at Arms at Casterly Rock, Lyle Lefford in how to use a sword. Damon was a firm believer that his son should be as dangerous as lion, although, truth be told, Damon saw his son as a unicorn rather than a lion, even if his appearance and name said differently. Stafford thankfully was naturally gifted, and it came easily to him, and when Ellyn succeeded in regaining control, he was fast becoming his way to an accomplished swordsman. As he got older, he accompanied Ellyn throughout the Westerlands, where he developed his skills of riding. It became an escape for Stafford, he loved nothing more than riding through the countryside upon his horse, finding hidden caves and trotting past the common folk doing their daily lives. It didn’t take long for Stafford to enter into the lists as local tourney’s, usually under the name of a mystery knight, although he didn’t gain any fame, he felt the experience was invaluable and his grew a love for the joust. On his six and ten name day, Stafford was knighted after winning his first tourney by Lord Marbrand. It was on that day that House Marbrand and House Lannister came to an agreement to join their houses. With Stafford betrothed to Lord Marbrand’s oldest daughter. The next years of Stafford’s life were spent either training with horse and sword or ruling Casterly Rock when his mother left for any period of time. She wanted him to learn to rule, as was expected of the Heir of Casterly Rock. On his twentieth nameday, Stafford was to be married to the Marbrand. And to celebrate a tourney of the west was organised. Rather than joust as he would have usually done, Stafford made the decision to watch, rather than participate at his own wedding, It was here that Stafford met Elyana Martell. He was instantly infatuated with her. And quickly called off the proposal with the Marbrand in favour of marrying Lady Martell, Stafford quickly broke his betrothal before shortly marrying Elyana Martell in Lannisport. Over the next five years, they had two children, Loren Lannister, aged four, and Rosamund Lannister aged two. Recent Events Journeyed to Oldtown without the consent of his mother, leading to a rift between the two, which was quickly mended when his mother arrived in Oldtown shortly after. Improved his ability with a lance through training with his squire Tywin Lannister. Finished last place in both the Melee and the Joust, promoting him to leave the city and going under the guise of a hedge knight to earn some glory. Timeline * 355 AC: Stafford Lannister is born to Ellyn Lannister and Damon Brax * 371 AC: Stafford wins his first tourney, and is betrothed to Darlessa Marbrand * 375 AC: At the tourney of the West, Stafford breaks his betrothal and shortly after marries Elyana Martell. * 376 AC: His son Loren Lannister is born * 378 AC: His daughter, Rosamund Lannister is born * 380 AC: Prepares for the tournament and feast in Oldtown * 380 AC: Finishes last in the melee and the joust, flees in shame Family Tree * Ellyn Lannister - Mother * Damon Brax - Father * Elyana Martell - Wife * Loren Lannister - Son * Rosamund Lannister - Daughter * Kevan Lannister - Brother * Tybolt Lannister - Brother * Martesse Lannister - Sister * Meredyth Lannister - Sister * Myrcella Lannister - Sister * Jason Lannister - Uncle Household Members * Tywin Lannister (14) - Cousin to Stafford. Squire. Gift: Martially Adept * Loren Lannister (4) - Son. Gift: Duelist * Rosamund Lannister (2) - Daughter. Gift: Beauty Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander